THE TEMPLE TAX PAID BY JESUS AND PETER / WHO IS THE GREATEST? / ON USING THE NAME OF JESUS / ON LEADING OTHERS ASTRAY
An argument started between them about which one of them was the greatest. When they reached Capernaum, the collector of the half-shekel came to Peter and said, “Does your master not pay the half-shekel?” “Yes,” he replied, and went into the house. However, before he could speak, Jesus said, “Simon, what is your opinion? From whom do earthly kings take toll or tribute from their sons or from foreigners?” When he replied, “From foreigners,” Jesus said, “Well then, the sons are exempt. However, so that we should not be the downfall of others, go to the lake and cast a hook; take the first fish that rises, open its mouth and there you will find a shekel; take it and give it to them for me and for yourself.” At this time, he asked them, “What were you arguing about on the road?” The disciples came to Jesus and said, “Who is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven?” Jesus knew what thoughts were going through their minds, so, he sat down, called the twelve to him and said, “If anyone wants to be first, he must make himself last of all and servant of all. The least among you all is the one who is the greatest.” He called a little child to him, whom he set among them and embraced, and he said to them, “In truth I tell you, unless you change and become like little children you will never enter the kingdom of Heaven; therefore, the one who makes himself as little as this little child is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven. Anyone who welcomes one little child like this in my name welcomes me; and anyone who welcomes me, welcomes the one who sent me.” John said to him, “Master, we saw someone who is not one of us driving out devils in your name, and because he was not one of us we tried to stop him.” Jesus said, “You must not stop him; no one who works a miracle in my name could soon afterwards speak evil of me. Anyone who is not against you is for you. If anyone gives you a cup of water to drink because you belong to Christ, then in truth I tell you, he will certainly not loose his reward. However, anyone who is the downfall of one of these little ones who have faith in me would be better drowned in the depths of the sea with a great millstone hung around his neck. Alas, for the world that there should be such causes for falling! Causes of falling indeed there must be, but alas for anyone who provides them! If your hand or your foot should be your downfall, cut it off and throw it away: it is better for you to enter into life crippled or lame, than to have two hands or two feet, and be thrown into eternal fire. If your eye should be your downfall, tear it out and throw it away: it is better to enter into life with one eye, than to have two eyes, and be thrown into the hell of fire where their worm shall never die nor their fire be put out. (Isaiah 66:24) For everyone will be salted with fire. Salt is a good thing, but if salt has become insipid, how can you make is salty again? Have salt in yourselves and be at peace with one another. See that you never despise any of these little ones, for I tell you that their angels in heaven are continually in the presence of my Father in heaven. For the Son of man has come to save what was lost.” Return